


I dont like Valentines day

by TeaCent



Series: LU crack [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Other, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCent/pseuds/TeaCent
Summary: Wild didn't have anyone or anywhere to go to.Everyone else did.But not him.Never him.A person like him doesn't deserve love or the warmth of a home..Everyone has someone or someplace to go back too.______Made for a writing contest in the LU discord server!
Relationships: No Relationships
Series: LU crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161767
Kudos: 60





	I dont like Valentines day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the LU discord server! Still kinda new to the LOZ fandom

Wild didn't have anyone or anywhere to go to.

Everyone else did.

But not him.

Never him.

A person like him doesn't deserve _love_ or the warmth of a home. _._

Everyone has someone or someplace to go back too.

Twilight has his home village.

Fours has the smith.

Sky has his Zelda and Skyloft.

Wind has his crew and Tetra.

Time has his wife.

Legend has friends.

Hyrule has princesses.

Wars has his Zelda and his army.

Wild didn't have any of that.

He used to. _Link_ used too, not Wild.

Wild wasn't Link. Link died in the calamity.

Link failed.

_He failed._

He used to have friends.

He used to have an overconfident bird friend.

He used to have a strong, impressive gerudo friend.

He used to have a close brother made of rock.

He used to have...her… he used to have Mipha.

Wild always hated this time around. It only reminded him of his loneliness. He felt empty after his journey. Staying at his home in a village. But that all changed when they came into the picture.

Going on travels with other versions of himself was fun. It was amazing to feel free. It was amazing to see Hyrules where he didn't fail. Where the real link didn't fail. Where he wasn't created.

  
  


But then that one dreaded day happened. February 14th. Valentines day. The day where everyone felt, had love.

Everyone but him.

That week, they went to each other's Hyrules to say hello to their loved ones.

Time gave his wife amazing gifts, like a lynel mask embezzled in priceless gems.

Twilight got chocolate and gifts from the kids in his village.

Four got new swords and tools.

Sky got a new cloak from his Zelda.

Legend and Hyrule shared drinks with some people.

Wind had a party with his crew.

Everyone had something.

Everyone but him.

  
Wild could only worry as he sat nearby the fire cooking dinner.

“Cub are you okay?” asked his mentor, Twilight.

Wild nodded. No one deserved to be in his problems. He deserved to not be loved. He deserved it. He didn't deserve the kindness from the past successful reincarnations of himself. Not wanting to push on, Twilight sat down waiting for the food.

Wild sighed a breath of relief. He didn't want them knowing. He couldn't let them know.

After dinner, everyone was talking about it. The night was still young, so it wasn't late enough to sleep.

“So Wild who do you have?” Wind asked, eating an extra apple.  
“Hm?”

“We all saw everyone else's other one, but how about you?”  
“I…. dont” Wild can feel tears in his eyes. “I dont have one.”

“What do you mean?” Wars asked with an eyebrow up.

“Most of my… “friends” are busy, Zel has been researching the black blood and everyone else is…” They knew how Wild’s friends died.

“It's fine Wild, you don't need to go on” Time stated glaring at the two boys.

“Yeah sorry Wild..” Wars started knowing the feeling.

“No, don't blame yourself. I'm used to being alone”

With that everyone finished quietly. Afterwards, everyone stood by talking. Wild could see everyone whispering about something. Most likely him. About how he failed. How he messed up. He let his Hyrule down.

“Cub, I need to talk to you.” Twilight stated.

“Sure.” Wild agreed to follow him. He knew when Twilight wanted to talk privately. They walked into the dense forest.

It was some simple small talk. Which confused Wild. Usually Twilight asked for him when it was a scolding or it was important. 

Eventually after what felt like a few seconds, they began to walk back to camp.

That's when Wild was shocked.

“Happy Valentines day Wild!” Everyone stated. Even Legend said it, which was shocking.

“What is this guys?” Wild asked in a confused expression.

“We know how you have no one to spend Valentine's day with, so we setted a surprise for you.” Twilight stated. That's when the gears clicked. The reason why Twilight brought him out was for them to prepare.

With that, the night went off well. Legend and Wars giving him some priceless items, Time giving him masks, Twilight gave him his own (fake) pelt, Wind gave him a feather crown, Hyrule gave him some healing items (after stating how “You need this 100%”), Fours gave some home made swords, and finally Sky gave him a new holder for his sword.

  
  


Maybe…

Just maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad afterall.


End file.
